


Snippits and more

by DragonDagger



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), D.N. Angel, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of fics I was never able to get beyond a chapter or two.  I'll post them here for your entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underland

**Author's Note:**

> Alice never makes it back to underland. Instead after writing out her adventures in a journal, she seems to have forgotten her word to the Mad Hatter, and leaves him waiting.
> 
> Generations later in the "real world" a young woman is gifted with the permission to look through a trunk of her ancestors things for a family tree report for school. In that trunk she finds not only the Journal of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, she also finds several dresses that never fit any time that she knew of in the past. Putting her sewing skills to work she copies one of them to her size and with a smile goes to school to present her now finished report.
> 
> Laughed out of the classroom for having a "mad" ancestor and her choice to make it a focus of her report versus her more accomplished ancestors she finds herself looking into one of the school mirrors wondering what it was about Alice that enchanted her so thoroughly. But as she goest to bang on the mirror in the hopes of breaking her reflection she finds her fist going through the mirror, and pulling the rest of her with it.

"See you after class mom!" The usual farewell caroled out as the young woman of twenty five ran out the door. Today was a day of presentations in her college courses and the most important one in her book was her presentation on her ancestors. Her mother barely got out a farewell before the door slammed behind the young woman and looking towards the closed door of the family estate house, Marie Tammins could only wonder what had possessed her daughter to make the dress she had worn to the university that day.

Running down the road to the bus stop Dianna Alice Tammins was pleased that the dress she was wearing for her presentation was made out of a lighter cotton fabric than the original. It was sweltering already and it was barely ten in the morning. Still, she loved the dress and she knew that her mother thought she was a little strange with her love of sewing, especially of the period costume she had made over the years. Both Marie and Dianna knew that this dress was nothing like what the women wore nearly 145 years ago, but there wasn't much to be done as this was a near exact replica of the dress that had been found in the old trunk that had belonged to her seven times great aunt Alice Kingsleigh.

What was in the trunk was a great surprise to the women that now owned the house that apparently Alice had grown up in. Reading the journals carefully and alone, Dianna discovered that a bit of imaginary madness ran in the family. Some generations showed more than others but regardless of what happened to them there was always a visionary genius in every generation of the Kingsleigh line. Alice's father was a business visionary, Alice herself took up her father's trade and expanded on it, showing a vision that surpassed her father's. Each generation after had a visionary, some creative, others more mundane. What saddened Dianna was the idea that Alice had never married or passed on the Kingsleigh genius herself. Instead, it was her elder sister Margaret that passed on the line while Alice spent the rest of what seemed to be an extraordinary, but short, life building on her father's legacy.

Hidden in the journals were nuggets of information as to the type of people that were around her on a regular basis. The Ascots were an amusing set of people, but the Lord Ascot that had started the trading company with Alice's father seemed to be a genuine, and visionary man himself. Lowell, the husband of Alice's older sister was as much of a riot to read about as he seemed to irritate her. Apparently her great aunt did NOT like the man, and given all the dirty laundry that was set down in her journals, she had good reason.

What captivated her about Alice however, was the last journal in the stack that had been found in the trunk. Buried under two dresses that seemed to have no place in the trunk, she found a journal that read more like a Victorian fairy tale than a factual accounting of events that happened to Alice Kingsleigh. Still, doing the requisite family genealogy and mapping it out, she had a listing of her family members all the way back to that point in time, and she was amazed to find that the house she had grown up in all of her life was a family relic. Knowing this she had dug through the house to find anything else about her ancestor that might show if the last journal was true or not. She eventually found the journals of Charles Kingsleigh, Alice's father, and having devoured them carefully, for they were not kept nearly as well as Alice's own journals, she found that her adventure was not the first time she had such strange interactions.

Having pondered all of this on the way to the university she grabbed her laptop bag out of the bus seat next to her and raced into the building. Today would make her history grade, or shatter it beyond hope of repair. Walking into the classroom she noticed that she was not the only one in period costume. Looking around she noticed that everyone was making an effort to reflect the person or people that they would be presenting about. She noticed that some also looked her over but what she didn't see was appreciation for her costuming. It looked more like something a young woman would wear to a formal dance in modern times than something she pulled out of a trunk that was well over 100 years old in her attic.

Time passed and as the presentations were made Dianna could only see that the very best was being put forth. Even if that best was utterly, and nauseatingly BORING. Her name was called and as she set up her laptop to interface with the projector she smiled at the class. Once she was hooked up she continued and started her presentation with the power point she had spent time preparing. Instead of giving an overview of her family she focused on the Kingsleigh family and their presentation of self in the 1800's. 

By the time she was finished presenting about Charles, Alice, Margaret, and Helen Kingsleigh she felt this would be a good grade. However looking at her professor she saw something that sank her hopes of a decent grade. Pure and undiluted disbelief. In the brief period she had left of her presentation she took questions about what she had told them and one of them was her professor's question as to her in depth knowledge about that particular family.

Taking a deep breath, hoping that this would somehow salvage the mess her grade was looking to be she answered describing the journals she found in her ancestor’s trunks as well as the hand written accounts of travels, life and the eventual death of Alice Kingsleigh. By the end of her presentation time, she found that she had at least salvaged part of her grade from the reactions of the other students as well as the professor. However as she headed back to her seat in the auditorium she couldn't help but overhear the comments that were being made. It wasn't unusual for her to get some back handed comments after a presentation as he very seldom took easy, or conventional topics for her presentations. But these were incredibly mean spirited and did nothing but cut down her ancestors and by extension her as they had cast aspirations upon her own mental stability in relation to Alice.

As much as she never showed it, Dianna was becoming increasingly frustrated with her courses. Creative writing was a complete and utter waste of time, and English class with its writing and presentations drove her absolutely batty. All she wanted was an associates in the arts but what good was a creative writing class that didn't allow for creativity? What good was a presentation, one that has been researched, annotated, and shown only to be graded poorly because the topic bothered the professor, or the sources were questionable to him?

When class let out, Dianna left quickly making her way to one of the lessor used bathrooms on campus before locking herself inside. Alone and utterly frustrated, she stepped over to one of the sinks and looked herself over in the mirror. There in her reflection she saw hazel eyes, not too large, but certainly not squinty or small. Curly brown hair shot through with blond and red highlights, the whole mess of it was pulled back into a clip and the length of it allowed for it to overflow the clip and the ends fell to her shoulders. An hourglass shape to her body that was by no means artificial and pale skin the just did not see a lot of sun as of late and so the freckles that dotted her skin so profusely as a child were faded and only the darkest, most stubborn of the dots stayed. There was not one thing that she could see in her reflection that could pass for madness, save for her choice of dress in concert with the time period she had focused on for her presentation.

Still there was something that bothered her beyond all of that. As her frustration built to intolerable levels she stepped forward towards the mirror and as she drew her hand back to throw her weight into destroying the mirrored image that mocked her, she found herself being caught and pulled straight through as if she had been sucked through a straw!

\-----

There was no time to draw breath to scream as the sensation of falling gripped her in the darkness before releasing her to a sudden stop on a firm surface. Opening her eyes, Dianna looked out to see what seemed to be a perfectly normal room, save for the sheer number of doors around her. Something about the layout of the room tickled at her memory before she sat up and looked around Just looking around Dianna realized that she was in the Room of Doors that had been so painstakingly described in her great aunt's journal.

"If I'm where I think I am, and I'm fairly certain that I am, then I'm at least dressed for the locals." Looking back down at her slate blue dress and white button shoes she was not pleased that she had to wear several layers of crinoline to get the proper look. Fortunately for her it was considered a travel dress and so it did not brush the floor or drag in need of bustling or a hoop cage like so many of the dresses of that era needed. The sleeves were a touch tighter than she was normally comfortable with, but she was fortunately in good shape so the sleeves showed off her arms to a better effect than having no sleeves at all.

Dusting off the backside of her dress with a sharp movement, she moved over to the small cafe table that sat in the middle of the room adn noted that upon it was the bottle of elixer and a key that her ancestor had mentioned being there before. Dropping the bottle of Pishalver into her pocket she tried the key in all of the doors that she could see that had locks shaped like the key she now held. When Dianna finally made a full circuit of the room she found that none of the doors she had tried opened to the key she held. Looking around again she noticed that there were several sets of drapes hanging around the room and could not help but wonder if the door she was looking for would be hidden behind one of them.

Looking behind the drapes she finally found a door, one so small that she knew that having read her great aunt's journal of these adventures would more than likely come in handy. Making sure she had the key, she walked back to the table and looked under it for the small cake that had been mentioned to lay there in a box. Grabbing the cake, and its box, Dianna went back to the door and taking sips of the Pishalver sunk herself down to a size that could be squeezed through the doorway.

once on the other side of the door, and having pulled her dress out after her, she flipped the fabric around till she was able to find the small pocket she had sewn into the side seams to pull out the box of Upelkuchen. Crumb by crum she resized herself till she was once again fitting into her dress properly. The only thing she wasn't able to get back into were her shoes, they were still inside the Room of Doors and now that she was out of the room, she didn't see a means to get back in.

Looking around now that she was fully dressed and as settled as she was going to get she discovered that she was in a flower garden. Looking carefully she noticed that each of the flowers she looked at had a tiny face. "Great, I've gone as mad as my great aunt." Dianna muttered to herself as she walked carefully down the path that lead away from the Room of Doors. 

It wasn't long however before she came to a crossroads and looking at the sign she had no idea where to go next. There wasn't a map of this place in any of her great aunt's writings and so she had no idea where she should be going to get the help she needed to get back home. Still, she looked things over carefully and after looking around for any potential travelers found herself to be utterly alone. With no means of knowing where she was going she figured that the best thing she could do was to stay put in the hopes that someone would come by soon who could help her out.


	2. DNAngel (Untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third family is tied to the genetic angels. This one a historian. What happens when one of them interferes?

Her eyes opened as the angel of light shook her in anger and in the hopes that she would wake and show terror for him. As they focused from the unconscious state that she had been in her eyes took on a look of disdain. He noted this look, and it pleased him. Krad had been waiting for a willful woman to break, and it looked as if the gods had finally rewarded his patience. "I can see by your eyes that you don't fear me. I will teach you to fear pretty one."

The disdainful gray-blue eyes looked back at him as one eyebrow arched higher than the other. "Will you?" The quiet reply only served to underscore her lack of fear in his presence. The other angel was waking, she had to finish this soon or the angel of darkness would not live much longer. Looking deep into Krad's eyes she realized that she had been brought in closer to him than arms length for her first lesson. Inside she smirked, that lesson would be postponed.

Quietly she had been building up a light energy feed into her right hand while she had been awake and dealing with Krad. His attention to her was critical at this moment because if he were to start to pay attention to the other angel, this had a chance of failing miserably. Quickly, and without warning either through her body or her eyes she brought her hand up in a hard slap that smacked the angel's face to one side. In the moment she had before he reacted she called out. "Hikari Satoshi WAKE UP!"

It was then that the golden eyes comprehended her lack of fear, and the look of fury in his eyes lasted only as long as his tamer allowed him to remain in control as he felt Satoshi wake up from his enforced slumber and angrily take back control of his body. Gold turned to blue, wings were shed and the form that she now stood before was the rightful form of this body. Hikari Satoshi.

He was weakened from the enforced sleep, and the drain the magic used put on him, but not nearly so much as if Krad had completed his purpose. It was still enough to make the artist turned police commander stumble into the arms of the young woman that was standing still, waiting to see how he would react, and if necessary, catch him from falling into one problem or another. Gently lowering him to a sitting position she put his back to a tree and then stood to care for the fallen dark angel.

He was wounded, but not terribly so. If he could get home his family could take care of the cuts, burns and abrasions the young man had suffered. "Wake up Dark, you need to go home and get your wounds treated." She spoke quietly gently touching them with the same kind of energy that she had used to waken the Commander.

It was a moment later, but the dark angel stirred and as his eyes opened he saw a young woman crouching over him with concern in her gray-blue eyes as she searched his. "Can you understand me Angel of Darkness?"

"What happened to Krad." His awareness was coming back quickly and his first concern was getting his host out of there.

"Krad will not be a problem for you for now. Hiwatari has control again, but I can not say for how long if you stick around. Take yourself home, get your wounds treated. You need to rest." Her voice was low and calm, the statements were made in a manner that ensured that he understood the situation. 

As Dark listened to her he noticed Hiwatari sitting by a tree, conscious, but unwilling to move from that position. He also found himself being helped into a standing position by the young girl. She was pretty and if he didn't know her from Daisuke's classes he would have been certain that she was older than the two boys. "And what of yourself? Krad will take his anger out on someone, and if there is someone other than the Commander around, then he will torment you. I can't protect you in this state."

The young woman shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Just go home and rest. Both you and Niwa need it."

With that reassurance, Dark shook his head smiling. This girl was tough, and he knew just how tough she was from the last time he tangled with her. Instead of arguing this time he called With to him and together they took off to go home. Just how the girl knew to find them in that place he didn't know. 

Looking over to the other classmate she closed her eyes and sighed. There was no way he was in any condition to get himself home. Not knowing where he lived due to the fact that he was a part of the Hiwatari clan now, seriously sucked. The only option she had left was to take her back to her place and hope like hell Krad didn't wake up and demolish it.

Walking back over to the commander she could see that he was only half aware, trying to figure out how she had awakened him and studying her as best he could. His grip was still almost painfully strong as she searched his pockets for his cellphone, but an irritated glance from her made him reconsider his position. "I'm not going to hurt you Commander. However I do need to get you to a place where you can rest."

With those words she took the phone out and flicked through the stored numbers list till she found the one she was looking for. Letting it dial she heard the voice on the other end answer, assuming that it was her latest guest. "Interfering with matters you do not fully understand will get you killed." She opened her end of the conversation. Knowing that the senior Hiwatari would be furious with her calm directive she continued. "Young Hikari will be staying with me for the evening. Trying to find me, or my location before I am ready to reveal it will only sink you neck deep in trouble that even Krad won't be able to get you out of." With that having been said she smiled slightly and closed the connection on the now irate adoptive father.

Kneeling down beside Satoshi again she looked into his eyes, looking for answers to questions only she knew of. Satisfied with her scrutiny she wove a small spell in her hands and then brought them to his temples. "Sleep, Rest, and recover. May your nightmares never find you, and their horrors never bind you. Sleep." The quietly murmured blessing was enough to bring down the young man's resistances to the spell and quickly as he had wakened to take back his body he was asleep again. This time with the angel that tormented him also trapped in the binding of the sleep spell.

Sitting for a moment to recover from the spells she used she looked over at the sleeping police commander and smiled gently. With out the worries of his alter ego coming forth to control him, and bound in the comfort of the secure feeling he had around her the stress was slowly easing from his face, revealing the young face of a handsome young man who was for once, at peace with the world as it was.

Thinking of the fastest route back to her apartment she was grateful that her mother had thought to get one with a spare bedroom, it was about to come in handy. Sighing she got up and kneeling down at the sleeping commander again this time picked him up over her shoulder. She was surprised at how little he weighed and how thin he was underneath his clothing, but did not stop to say anything about it she could take care of some of the problems she was seeing after she got both her and Satoshi home to her apartment.

\----

Teikan had stayed to the back streets and shadowed alleys as she went home. The stares and the recognition of the commander would not bode well for either of them now if she were to be found and him taken before she could take the sleep spell down. Slipping in the back door of her building she quickly moved up the stairs to her floor and unlocking the door to her and her mother's apartment quietly locked it behind her as she entered.

Her mother wasn't home yet, working late again as the note on the kitchen table had informed her she sighed in relief. Her family's task was that of non-interference. They were record keepers only, yet somehow she had managed to not only get involved, but she was now taking care of one of the inheritors of the genetic angels.

Headed to the guest room she hung the guest sign on the door before opening it. She was tired. Exhausted really, and it didn't help that she had gotten herself knocked around in a fight between the angels. Sore, and in need of a bath she laid the blue haired commander on the bed, covering him with a light blanket before turning out the light and drawing the shades to allow him to sleep. She had no idea how long his body would let him rest since she had temporarily caged the angel of light in the bindings of the sleep spell, but she knew that he would sleep far longer than she would need to. With a light smile that was only for the young man in the room she left and prepared to bathe and patch herself up.

It was a little over 2 hours later when Teikan's mother entered the apartment to find the guest room door closed and occupied, by the looks of the sign, and her daughter all but asleep in the furo covered in bruises and scratches, some of them deep. With a sigh of resignation she lightly tapped the shoulder that was still just barely under water. "Wake up Teikan. And tell me just what happened that we have a guest that you could not call me at work to warn me about so that I could go grocery shopping on the way home from work?"

Teikan looked up at her mother with startled eyes before sinking her still sore and abused body back down in the still hot water. "I was observing one of the battles between the angels of dark and light. However my location was uncovered by accident and I was pulled into the middle of the conflict when the angel of light decided to use me as a shield against one of the angel of darkness's sealing wards. As you can see, I'm ok, but I was not happy with how I was treated and put a stop to the fight myself. It was the only way I would get out of there alive."

Her mother listened with a neutral face before questioning. "And what does this all have to do with our guest?"

Teikan blushed. "In order to stop the fight and keep both angels from killing each other, I had to wake up the Hikari descendant and once he took back his body placed both him and the Angel of Light under my sleep and recovery spell."

"And you brought him back here instead of letting his subordinates in the police force take care of him." The elder Koukon finished for her.

"Mother, I doubt that the police force even know about him being a Hikari considering his family name is Hiwatari. That also puts them at a severe disadvantage because if Krad wakes up before Satoshi does, he'll destroy whoever is around him in order to find me. I figure at least this way I'll be able to keep an eye on them both and possibly help put an end to the generational madness that our three families have to go through every time the angels awaken." Her voice was quiet to keep from disturbing the sleeping guest, but the intensity was there and it communicated clearly things that were best left unsaid.

Tomako Koukon sighed before leaving her daughter in peace. Obviously the girl wasn't going to be content to sit by and observe as her grandparents had. But she was also the most gifted child in the family in generations when it came to the natural and learned uses of her magical foci. Hopefully that gift wouldn't come with a heavy price.

\----

Dawn came and as the light hit Teikan she began to stir from the night of deep, and for once restful sleep. Gray eyes opened to see that the sun was out that day and as she looked around to check the time, she realized that it was well past dawn. Her curtains had been drawn to block the morning light, a gift from her mother she assumed as she realized that it was a school day and not only was she late for school, she had completely missed the first hour.

Startled out of her semi-somnolent thoughts she grabbed her bathrobe and dashed out to the kitchen where she saw her mother at the kitchen table with her morning cup of coffee. "Mother why didn't you wake me in time to get me and Hiwatari-kun ready for school?"

The light smile graced her mother's face as she got the reply. "Teikan, I did try to wake you. But you were so completely dead to the world that you didn't hear me, or respond to the two alarm clocks you keep in your room. So I called both you and Hiwatari-kun in sick for the day. You used a sleep spell on him, it only makes sense that you are the one who is here to deal with which ever part of him wakes up first." Having finished her coffee during the explanation she stood and grabbed her purse and messenger bag. "I'm headed out to work now that you're awake. I'm late as it is, but fortunately I won't be nearly as late as you are. I fully expect the apartment to still be here when I come home this evening. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom."

"Good. I love you, don't play mind games with the angel of light. You of all people should know better than that. I'll be home shortly after six tonight and we'll talk about the stunt you pulled last night in detail." The implied threat in place Tomako stepped out the door locking it behind her as she left, leaving Teikan to her thoughts and to get ready for the day since she would need to find something to do while she waited for Satoshi to wake up.

It was only a few hours later when Teikan heard the sounds of stirrings from the guest room. Prepping a defensive shield about her she went in to check on her 'guest'. As she opened the door she peeked around the edge carefully and when her head wasn't taken off by a bolt of magic she finished opening the door to see that Satoshi was completely awake and looking much better than he did the night before, if a tad disgruntled. "I should have you arrested for kidnapping." Was the first thing he said.

"But you won't." She retorted with a slight smile. "You needed the rest that spell gave you. Not to mention a break from the demon."

Satoshi looked at her with an amazed stare. How she had pinpointed so perfectly how he had felt about the genetic angel that he was host to. "He is going to kill you."

"I'll burn that bridge when I get to it Hikari Satoshi." There was an edge to her voice now. "I know about Krad's abilities, and if he wants to kill me, he'll only be committing suicide." She was moving about the room now, pulling the curtains open to let in the daylight and went about making the bed now that Satoshi was up and about. He stood off near the doorway watching her movements seeing that none were wasted as she quickly put the room to rights.

Turning around after the bed was made she smiled. "Hungry? There's no way you can't be, and you now have time to eat since mother called us both in sick." Gesturing for him to follow she stopped at the bathroom and pointed to it. "Take a stop in here," She grabbed a spare towel set out of the closet next to the bathroom. "I didn't think you wanted me to bathe you so I just dropped you in bed last night. Take your time, I'll cook up breakfast for both of us since I haven't really eaten yet either."

Satoshi did take his time, being more sore than he remembered being last night he let the extremely hot waters of the furo soak the ache out of his back muscles and he nearly nodded off again several times before getting out. His clothes were gone, but in their place was a pair of white socks, black sweatpants, and a black t-shirt that had 'Nice to meet you... Now DIE!' Printed in white and red lettering on the front. He raised an eyebrow at the shirt but accepted that at least it wasn't something he'd outright object to wearing.

Opening the door to the bathroom introduced his nose to the scents of breakfast wafting through the apartment. Granted there was nothing overly complicated on the menu, but what had been made had been done quite well. The eggs were fluffy the bacon crispy and the tea very caffeinated. Teikan looked up from putting the tea pot on the table and noticed the shirt on him and grinned. "Looks better on you than it did on me." She commented causing him to look at her in shock for the second time that morning.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked carefully after having had a few bites of food and realizing at that moment that he was ravenous.

"Your shirt was beyond hope so I had to throw it away, everything else is in the wash. They'll be done soon enough. I just moved them from the washer to the dryer." Satoshi nodded in response and accepted that he was stuck wearing this shirt for the remainder of the day unless he wanted to go shirtless.

As they both settled in to eat the breakfast, Satoshi looked over at the strange girl that he had first run into, almost literally, the first day he was transferred into the school with Niwa. He had originally thought she was an upper class man until he found out that she was headed to the same room he was. She seemed embarrassed to have to admit that she had hit her final growth early, like most in her family, so she was going to have to deal with the embarrassment of being taller than most of their classmates until they caught up.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter's War is over, and he's had time to adjust to being a "civilian" when the Eve wars happen. When the Family Reconstruction Act comes us with a match, how will this affect this new life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen hundreds of Harry finds family in the Gundam Pilots fics. But he's always the youngest. I started wondering what would happen if he was the oldest for once??

Looking back on things, Harry had tried to stay low profile after his war. It had worked to a lesser degree. Granted it took him a long time to be able to go out without being mobbed. Granted, it had taken him going out on a near daily basis for a set amount of time both to break him of his need to be invisible, and to help him to stop being twitchy in larger crowds.

Hermione Granger had been one of the best people for him after the war. Refusing to let him just disappear from the world or become a hermit, she lined up times for him to talk to her and over time she took more courses both muggle and magical about handling post-war trauma. It was a long process, but she was pleased with her best friend. 

Harry Potter was still known as the man who lived, and many other titles all relating to the extended war against the darkness. However now that the public realized that he wasn't going to up and leave them due to his frequent bouts to the various alleys around the world, he was, for the most part, left alone when he went out.

The magical world also was in the process of making changes when the war to end them all in the muggle world happened. The Eve Wars were something that for the most part did not affect the magical enclaves around the world. However, Harry and other muggle born and half-bloods that lived with one foot in each world were vastly affected not only by the wars themselves but the end results that happened in the aftermath.

The Family Reconstruction Act was one such law that affected everyone, at least those that lived in the muggle world even part time. Harry knew that he had family. After all, he had been kept by them for the majority of his life. However, he was not expecting the letter to come from the London branch of the Preventors to tell him that he had been found to have a match in the database that was not of the Dursleys.

Curious about this match that could have been found in the Muggle world. He knew that he had family in the Magical world. As extensive as the families had been, and intertwined, he knew that he had family, even if they weren't closely related.

What had caught his interest most about this letter was that instead of the normal meeting location for most reunited families, his stated that he was to come into the London Preventers Headquarters. This intrigued him almost more than the fact that there was family close enough in relation to be claimed in the muggle world.

On the appointed day, he let his friends know that he'd be in the muggle world for likely the better part of the day, and apparated out to the closest position to the Preventer building. Taking a slight moment to note his balance he straightened out his clothing with a brief shrug before turning down the street and shortly thereafter into the building that stood out imposingly from the rest of the neighborhood.

Giving his name to the entry desk he found that there was a whole line of screening questions that he had to answer before he was allowed the guest pass that was set aside for his use. Impressed with the speed and professionalism that he had witnessed he felt better about answering them. Even if he did continue to hide things.

As the process was finishing up a woman was waiting at the final desk for check-in. This one had dark feathered hair and was observing him as much as he was observing her. It was obvious however that she was quite a bit higher up on the totem pole than the desk jockeys as she was not only holding a folder that had his name on it, but also several others.

Looking up as he clipped the badge to his jacket she smiled warmly. “Welcome to Preventer Headquarters, London. Thank you for coming so promptly Mister Potter.”

Harry smiled warmly at the greeting before replying. “It was an interesting letter to get considering I thought I had known all of my closer relatives.” Harry's voice was now a mellow baritone that carried well even when quiet. There was a look of understanding in his eyes, though. As if he had expected something like this to crop up.

Small talk was made as the two made their way up to whatever meeting room was assigned for this reunion. Noin, however, had noticed that while Mister Potter seemed relaxed and composed, there was something in his look that screamed that he was aware and alert. 

Whatever it was, however, was not her problem. They made it to the conference floor of the building and rapping sharply on the door they were to enter Noin poked her head in and was told to bring their guest in.

Nodding in thanks for the escort, Harry entered the room to find a small conference table with two other people settled in and watching him as he moved. The only response he could see to his appearance was the raised eyebrow at the cane that he was leaning on as he walked.

The woman at the end of the table stood and stepped over to him with a slight smile and a welcoming hand. “Welcome to Preventers London, Mister Potter. I'm glad to see that you got the letter we sent to you about the FRA.”

Looking from the young man still seated at the table who was watching their interactions carefully he switched his cane over to his left before taking her hand and replying. “It is a pleasure to be here. More so that I am here because I have family that you have found.” As they finished their greetings Harry was offered a seat and everyone got down to the business of introductions.

The woman stayed standing and opening the meeting she watched the two carefully. This was not going to go over well if Mister Potter was one of the pacifists that still wanted 'justice' done against the pilots. “Mister Potter, I am Anne Une. Head of the Preventer organization and at this point, commander of the young man we found in the FRA database who is your cousin.” Gesturing to the younger man she continued her introductions. “This, is Major Trowa Barton, One of my team leads and now apparently your cousin.”

Trowa was curious as to how this Potter person would handle an introduction to a team lead as young as he was. However, he was getting the feeling that he was being weighed against some unknown scale as those brilliant green eyes bored into him. When he had been told by the Lady that there had been a family match in the database he found that there wasn't much of a reaction. It was after he found out that his cousin was not much older than him that he started to wonder just what it was that prevented them from finding more family.

The wait however for the opinion wasn't long as Harry's lip quirked upwards. “At least I'm not the only one.” The amusement that danced in those green eyes was both dark and somewhat contagious as Une smirked slightly before turning to Trowa. “You and Mister Potter have the afternoon, barring something unpleasant happening.” This was enough to get the attention of both parties in the room with her before she looked at Harry. “I fully expect that an effort will be made?” The last was a question even as Harry's mind was working over the possible logistics of Trowa's familial ties to him and from there his own confusion as to why Petunia and Vernon hadn't been contacted as well.

“If you don't mind.” He started, he needed more information than he had been given and while he was thrilled to have family near his own age that didn't seem to be judging him at this moment. He needed to know a couple things before being left alone to get to know this Trowa. At Une's nod of attention, he asked. “Two things. One, is Trowa cleared to know about Sector 13. Two, why wasn't Petunia and Vernon Dursley contacted as well about this? If I'm related to Trowa as a cousin, they would be aunt and uncle unless there's a childbirth in there that none of us were aware of.”

Une blinked at the two questions, the first slammed the lid shut on her open curiosity as to whether or not the man before them was the Harry Potter. Sector 13 was government speak for the Magical Enclaves of the world. The second question brought to light a potential discrepancy in the records that needed to be looked into. Looking at Harry she gave thought as to how to answer the questions without giving away too much. Most of the background that they were now treading on was Harry's story to tell and she did not have the clearance to tell about it. Only the clearance to know.

Trowa, on the other hand, was now starting to get annoyed with the lack of information. However, the only thing keeping him from acting on it was the fact that this cousin who knew far too much was asking if he was cleared to know. A question that indicated that if he was reading the situation right would allow him to ask his questions and get full answers. For this, he held on to his long won patience and watched.

Une finally phrased her answer and with a moderately annoyed look she answered. “Barton and his mission squad are all cleared to know. His mission squad is different from the team he leads here on the bases. But know that if you tell him that he is not allowed to talk to anyone about a topic, he will consider it classified until such time as you lift the classification.” Her annoyance was explained now explained as she moved on to the second answer. “As far as I know, there wasn't a record for your aunt and uncle. However as they may not have been entered into the database yet, this may just be a case of paperwork falling behind.”

However,, it was clear that neither Une or Potter believed that and there would be words with certain factions soon. Turning to Trowa, Harry shifted out of his chair and gestured. “Since you have the afternoon, that will be perfect for me to set you up with some basic knowledge and see if I can't answer any questions you might have. As well as the possibility of you answering mine. A glance flickered over to Une and at her nod he too stood and she watched as the two left not only the room but the building as well.


End file.
